First Names
by neurogal09
Summary: Oneshot. When they were older, they decided to call each other by their first names.


Happy New Year to all of you! Ah, another year come and go, I'm becoming older...

Oh god, I felt into a state of depression when I am reminded that now there's another year added into my age.

Aside from this stupid author's rant, I wish that all of you will have a good year. And that Amano Akira will create another great story arc after the Future Arc.

Disclaimer: Amano Akira, she is the one who owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Not me.

* * *

**First Names**

**When they were older, they decided to call each other by their first names.**

It's been more than 10 years when they were thrown into the mafia world. Since Reborn appeared in their lives, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Vongola guardians have been through hardships together, risking their lives to save each other from their enemies. So that is more than enough to justify their first name calling, right?

Tsuna was the first one suggested, and Reborn wholeheartedly agreed on this matter. So now Tsuna will call his guardians by their first names (with the exception of Ryohei, which he still calls onii-san) and vice versa (of course, Gokudera insists on keep calling Tsuna Jyuudaime, no matter how much Tsuna persuade him not to). Even Chrome agreed to discard her habit of nicknaming the guardians (cloud person, cow boy, anyone?) for their first names.

Everyone was, except Hibari Kyouya.

"No," Hibari sternly said, "I'm not going to use your first names to call you herbivores."

"But Hibari, isn't it a bit mouthful to call us by our full names?" Tsuna said. "If you don't want to use our first names, then how about just call our family names then?"

Hibari glared murderously at Tsuna, making the Vongola Decimo shudder a little. "You should be grateful that I call you by names, not weaklings or herbivores."

'But you just call us herbivores a minute ago' everyone thought.

Tsuna sighed. "Well, I guess you do as you please, Hibari."

"Hey! But we can call you by your first name, right?! You didn't say we couldn't!" Ryohei suddenly said to Hibari.

Hibari turn his glare to Ryohei. "Well, now I'm saying it. Don't call me-"

"I mean, Hibari is a name of a bird!" Ryohei's loud voice drowned the rest of Hibari's word. "At least Kyouya sounds like an EXTREME name!"

"Don't you call me-"

"Yeah, Ryohei is right!" Yamamoto cheerfully interrupted Hibari's sentence. "We can call you Kyouya, right, Kyouya?" Yamamoto said with a grin.

Hibari started to feel the urge to bite these two idiots to death. "As I said," Hibari said dangerously, "you herbivores are not permitted to call me-"

"Kufufu, don't tell me you are embarrassed when we call your first name," this time Mukuro interrupted with a mischievous smile, "huh, Kyouya?"

Immediately after this Hibari beats Ryohei, Yamamoto and Mukuro to death, but the damage was done. These three person continue to call Hibari by his name 'Kyouya' (two did not get the message of the beating, one out of personal amusement) no matter how many times Hibari beats or threatens them to death each time they call him 'Kyouya'. The situation worsen for Hibari when Tsuna, Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo decided to join in- now they also called him 'Kyouya' and 'Kyouya-nii'. Seeing the attempt to dissuade them from calling his first name is futile, which is surprising because usually Hibari can always made them cower in fear, Hibari decided to ignore (not give up, Hibari Kyouya never gives up) this matter.

But Hibari steadfastly refused to call the guardians by their first names, and continue to call them 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', 'Gokudera Hayato', 'Yamamoto Takeshi', 'Sasagawa Ryohei', 'Bovino Lambo', 'Chrome Dokuro' and 'Rokudo Mukuro'.

* * *

2 months after the discussion, Hibari was walking down the hallways of the Vongola Mansion when he met Reborn. "Baby."

Reborn nodded a little. "I have something to say to you."

They went to a balcony that overlooked the garden. Reborn jumped on the railings and turned to Hibari. "Tell me, Kyouya (yes, even Reborn, but Hibari didn't mind it much) what do you think of Tsuna?"

"A herbivore." Hibari paused a little. "…but an interesting one."

"I see. How about the other guardians?"

"The same. One of them is an annoying bastard." (Guess who?)

Reborn smiled. "So you think all of them interesting herbivores. Why do you think they are interesting?"

That made Hibari thought for a while. "Because they suddenly will become strong when the situation calls for it."

"That's correct." Reborn said. "When their family and comrades are in danger, they will unleash their hidden strength in order to protect them. Even if that means they will lose their life. To them, there is nothing more important than to protect the persons they hold dear in heart. But you're different, Kyouya." Reborn jumped down from the railings. "You fight because you want to challenge strong opponents. You are born with the bloodlust for fighting. That's why you stayed in the Vongola Famiglia."

That is true. Hibari just love to fight and becoming the Vongola's Cloud Guardian help him to meet worthy opponents to be bitten to death.

"But in the end what is important is that all of you in the same family no matter what the reasons are." Reborn said, "So, at least you can call them by their first names."

What?

Hibari was stunned. All this time the baby just wanted Hibari to agree with this first-name calling thing. It seems suspicious.

"Why do you insist so much about this, baby?" Hibari asked. "It doesn't make so much difference anyway."

"Oh, it made a huge difference." Reborn said darkly, but with a mischievous smile on his face. "A huge one."

Meanwhile in Tsuna's office…

"I wonder where Reborn ran off to," Tsuna said. "He said that he will be present in the Vongola Guardians meeting this time."

"Well, there is still time left until the meeting starts," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, and even Kyouya not arrived yet," Yamamoto said. "Kinda strange though, usually he arrives earlier than me."

"Takeshi-nii, how can you said Hibari-nii's first name so casually?" Lambo timidly said. "If not because of Reborn, I would definitely not call him Kyouya-nii."

Tsuna winced at that. He, Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo were threatened by Reborn to use Kyouya to call Hibari or they will face dire consequences than being bitten to death by Hibari. It was a very traumatising experience for the four of them, whether to give in to Hibari's threat or Reborn's threat. However, it is very obvious that Reborn is capable to create hell hotter than Hibari's, so they toughen themselves to receive Hibari's beating. Thank goodness Hibari has stopped threatening them, so they now can breathe more easily around Hibari.

The talked person now walked into the office, his cold eyes focused on Tsuna. "Start the meeting now."

"Eh? But Reborn has not arrived yet."

"The baby said to start the meeting without him," Hibari said while take his place, the far end of the meeting table.

"A-ah, alright then…"

The meeting went on. During the meeting halfway, Tsuna asked Hibari to carry out a mission.

"Can you do it, Hi- Kyouya?" Even though Reborn is not in the meeting, Tsuna can feel Reborn's presence anywhere now.

"I'll do it." Hibari said. Then he seems to remember something and continue to say, "…Tsunayoshi.'

Every person in the room gasped loudly. Yes, even Ryohei and Mukuro. This is definitely unexpected from Hibari. Shortening Sawada Tsunayoshi to Tsunayoshi only?!

Tsuna was still gaping like a goldfish when he said, "Who are you and what have you done to my almost unbeatable cloud guardian?"

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death." That threat was enough to convince the remaining guardians that this is Hibari Kyouya, as that phrase and the danger behind it is the same as always.

"This is no illusion, if you all wondering," Mukuro stated.

However the same thought ran through their minds: Why the sudden change of addressing Tsuna? Or is it not only Tsuna?

"Then Kyouya, what do you call me?!" Ryohei excitedly asked.

Hibari seemed to struggle a bit before said "Ryohei."

Ryohei punched both his fists up in the air as though he wins a boxing match. "At last, the EXTREME power of friendship has got you too, Kyouya!"

"Then, how about me?" Yamamoto asked, caught in the excitement of the situation.

Hibari restrained himself from pulling up his tonfa and said, "Takeshi."

Yamamoto grinned widely (which seems to Hibari a smirk) at that.

"Hayato." Hibari continued just for the hell of it. "Lambo." The cow boy squeaked a little at that.

"Chrome." Hibari glanced at Mukuro, who are now expecting his name to be called. "…Pineapple head."

The rest of the guardians started to edge nervously away from Mukuro. Now that Hibari said the taboo words, a dark, dangerous aura is starting to surround the said 'pineapple head'.

"Kufufu, I must heard wrong. What did you call me?" The dark aura just got larger with each of his words.

"I called you a pineapple head," came out the smooth reply from Hibari.

He said it on purpose! Everyone thought.

"Pineapple, you say?" Mukuro's right eye showed the number 1. "Then have some PINEAPPLE!"

In an instant, dozens and dozens of pineapples appeared behind Mukuro's back.

"Mukuro-sama! Please calm down!" But Chrome knows right now her words would not reach Mukuro who is now in furious state. And just to make it clear, Chrome refused to call Mukuro other than Mukuro-sama.

"Mukuro! Stop this or Reborn will have my head for dinner!" Seeing his effort is futile, Tsuna turned to Hibari. "Hi – Kyouya! Just apologize to Mukuro and call his first name!"

"Like hell I will."

All hope is lost.

"DIE!!" The pineapples begin to charge towards Hibari, but because he sat at the end and the large number of them, the Vongola Decimo and the remaining guardians are in the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"I won, Mammon. Give me 1000 USD."

"Muu, this is not fun." Mammon passed a stack of notes at Reborn. They were both hiding at a secret observation spot above the meeting room.

"I told you Kyouya will call all of their first names except Mukuro," Reborn smirked while counting the notes.

"Well you know them best," Mammon sighed. "I shouldn't make the bet with you. I should have used the money to invest in stock markets. I'm going back now." Mammon then vanished.

"Of course I do," Reborn said to himself while watching Tsuna hiding under the table from the pineapples, "after all, I am their home tutor."

* * *

Obvoiusly Mukuro's reaction I got it from Haru-Haru's Interview .That's all for now. Please review if you like it.

And here's an omake!

At the same time, Lal Mirch came to the Vongola Mansion and was asked to the waiting room.

Lal : "Lal Mirch from CEDEF, sending a report for the Vongola Decimo."

Mafia: "I'm sorry, but Reborn asked you to wait for a moment. A heated

discussion is taking place right no at the meeting room. There will be some snacks for you."

Lal : 'Glad to heard that they take the mafia matters seriously'

Mafia: "Sorry for the wait, here the snacks."

Lal : "…Pineapple slices?"


End file.
